


Rainy Nights and Family Fights

by okiebro01



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BUT so much fluff you'll get a cavity, Fluff, mike and holly are too cute together, slight angst, we need more sibling bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okiebro01/pseuds/okiebro01
Summary: El ran to the door and pushed her way past Hopper but stopped when she saw Mike. He was standing on the porch, drenched from the rain with Holly by his side holding his hand. Both looked like they had been crying but brightened up a bit when they saw El. Holly rushed forward and gave El a hug. El hugged her back but continued to look at Mike in confusion.“Mike?”





	Rainy Nights and Family Fights

**Author's Note:**

> I love any Mike and Holly bonding or El and Holly bonding. It's just too cute. 
> 
> I wrote this surprisingly quickly as I had some sudden inspiration to write while still drowning in homework :) My last work got a great response and it made me so happy I had to write more but didn't get the inspiration till now. I also have another one-shot in the works, I just need to find time.
> 
> Also I feel like Mike would call Holly, Holls and she would call him Mikey but idk. If it's cringey, sorry not sorry. :)
> 
> I hope you like it :) 
> 
> (also I use too many smiley faces in my notes but whatever)

The knock at the cabin door startled them. Hopper and El had just started eating dinner when they heard it.

BANG BANG BANG

El looked up from her food to Hopper with a face full of confusion and fear. The possibility of whoever could be at the door and the thunderstorm raging outside only frightened her more. None of the party was supposed to be visiting her tonight. Hopper slowly got up and grabbed his gun on his way to the door. 

“Stay here,” he said to El. She nodded in response, fear still evident on her face. 

BANG BANG BANG

The sound came again. Hopper approached the door cautiously and undid the locks. He slowly opened the door just enough to see who was on the other side. 

“Wheeler?!?” Hopper exclaimed resting his gun down beside the door. El shot up in excitement. “What are you doing here?” 

El made her way to the door, all fear instantly replaced with happiness at the fact Mike was here. El pushed her way past Hopper but stopped when she saw Mike. He was standing on the porch, drenched from the rain with Holly by his side holding his hand. Both looked like they had been crying but brightened up a bit when they saw El. Holly rushed forward and gave El a hug. El hugged her back but continued to look at Mike in confusion.

“Mike?” El asked concern filling her voice, still not sure why he was here. Mike seemed to have trouble responding as he tried to hold back tears.

“Alright kid, let’s get you warmed up,” Hopper finally said after realizing Mike wasn’t going to be talking anytime soon and was shivering from the cold rain. 

Hopper led Mike over to the couch after getting him to take off his soaked sweatshirt. El followed with Holly, still concerned. Mike sat on the couch and El took the seat next to him with Holly curling up on her lap. 

“What happened Mike?” El asked warily. She didn’t want to push him but was confused as to why he was here with Holly, soaking wet from rain and tears. 

“I-it’s my parents. Th-They were yelling again an-and I couldn’t stand it,” he said between sniffles. “I-I didn’t know where to go because Lucas’ family is out of t-town and Dustin and Will were going somewhere with Steve and N-Nancy’s in New York and I couldn’t leave Holly t-there with them shouting and-“ At that point he broke down into real tears and El wrapped her arms around him. Mike leaned into her touch and hugged her back, shaking with every breath he took. After a few minutes he started to calm down and pulled back from El’s embrace. 

“I’m sorry for coming here without telling you,” Mike started. “I know you said no unplanned visits but-“

“Hey it’s okay kid.” Hopper replied. “You’re welcome anytime it gets tough at home. You’re practically family anyway.” 

Mike smiled slightly. “Thanks.”

“I take it you haven’t had supper?” Hopper asked.

“No, we left just before we started to eat,” Mike replied solemnly.

“Ah, well I can heat up some more food. El and I were just about to start,” Hopper said.

“Eggos?” asked Holly, turning her head from off of El’s shoulder. Hopper, El and Mike all laughed. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After they had finished supper (and dessert of a triple decker eggo extravaganza) Mike started to grab his outer layers and get ready to go home but Hopper stopped him. 

“Why don’t you stay here tonight kid,” Hopper said. “Take the couch and I’ll call your parents and tell them where you are.”

“Oh, thanks Hop,” Mike replied with a smile on his face. He put his sweater back on the coat hanger and returned to the couch where El and Holly where watching one of El’s soaps. Mike sat down and El shifted so her head could rest on his shoulder as she curled up against him. 

When it came time for bed El and Holly went to her room. They had a tough time finding pajamas for Holly as many of El’s clothes were hand-me-downs from Hopper and even big on her but they found something to work. El was putting Holly into bed when Mike came in to say goodnight. 

“Will Mommy and Daddy ever stop fighting, Mikey?” Holly asked when she saw Mike leaning against the door frame.

“I don’t know Holls,” Mike replied walking towards the bed next to El. “But we’ll figure it out. They still love you and so do Nancy and I.” Mike leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. “Night Holls.”

“Night Mikey,” Holly replied while snuggling down into bed.

“Goodnight Mike,” El said looking up at him.

“Night El,” Mike said, leaning down to give her a kiss.

“Ew. You guys are gross,” Holly piped up from her spot on the bed. El and Mike laughed. Mike slowly made his way out of El’s room to the couch but turned back to look when he got to the door. Seeing El snuggled up with Holly reading a book to her warmed his heart and made the previous events of the evening seem not as difficult to think about. 

“Quite a sight isn’t it.” Mike jumped slightly as he was unaware of Hopper standing behind him watching him stare at El reading to Holly with an enormous amount of love in his gaze. 

“Yeah,” Mike said, blushing slightly. “She is.”


End file.
